


Wave

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Extended Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Jean closes her eyes and takes a deep breath like her parents taught her, but now she's alone.





	Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

Jean takes a deep breath and closes her eyes like her parents taught her to. Neither one teaches her how to prepare for this sheer amount of water. Unlike the beach, this wave has no soft laps or licks. 

This wave is a deafening roar preparing to crash and destroy. 

Neither one will be waiting for her to kick to the surface, coughing and sputtering. This will end with more than a little water trickling from her nose. 

Neither one will dive under to check for her. Jean closes her eyes and waits for the roar to swallow her up.


End file.
